work in progress
by cressey
Summary: random couples. one shots and two shots through out the whole thing. Work in progress is its actual name, because thats what all relationships are. XX cressey
1. Chapter 1

A whisper of a lie and she would know.  
A simple mutterance of a fib and she would find it out.  
Not because she is super human,  
but because she loves me.  
So when i say those words to her,  
the ones that explain so beautifully how i feel,  
and i see the little slip of a smile on her face,  
I know that she knows I'm being honest with her.  
I know that she knows those words could never be a lie.  
So maybe we could be forever,  
maybe her love for me is right,  
because i can see her lies,  
and her fibs,  
and i know when she says those words,  
the ones that explain so beautifully how she feels,  
i know that she's being truthful.  
Not because I'm super human,  
but because i love her.  
and in my love i trust her.

You choose thepairing I'll carry it on as a story.

I think a welcome back is in order btw :D


	2. Sachiko and Yumi

**Most people asked for Sachiko and Yumi so here it is. There's going to be another chapter giving them what I think they need. Then just because I can I'm going to attempt to write up some other couples. This isn't going to end up as an M unless I really loose my way and go back to my old fail safe of smut. Review please :D**

* * *

Sachiko looked up with watery eyes from her grandmother's empty bed and saw a visage of beauty looking back at her. For a moment she didn't believe that she was really there; not after the way that she had treated her throughout the past few weeks. She said as much to the girl who just gave her a silent weak smile. It was really her. Sachiko rose to her feet and all but fell into her petite seours arms finally releasing her pent up anguish. There were words that had once been lost or choked upon in the back of her throat, but she said them then.

"I love you," she whispered as her lips pressed gently to Yumi's hands. Yumi looked into her watery eyes and her smile brightened slightly as she reciprocated the words. It was the first time they had ever declaired it to one another, but both knew that it wouldn't be the last, how could it possibly be the last when they both felt it so strongly? They held each other until Sachiko had cried herself to sleep in Yumi's arms. It wasn't much longer after that, that Youko walked in and helped Yumi lift the exhausted girl into the bed. It was going to take a while for Sachiko to be anywhere near better after the death of her grandmother, but Youko knew that Yumi would help her throughout everything.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Sachiko finally got back to school. She was spending most of her time struggling with her school work. She was slowly catching up with the rest of her class, but she was putting so much time into it that she barely had time to talk to Yumi. It was Yumi who did something about it. She had become a little bit bolder with Sachiko since the day she held the sobbing girl. They loved each other so she had the right to interupt Sachiko's hard work and make her relax for a little bit. She boiled the kettle and poured the older girl a cup of tea before placing it infront of her on the table. Yumi pushed Sachiko's books back away from her and looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Yumi I need to finish my work." Sachiko said in a soft, slightly irritated voice.

"I know you do, but you also need to relax. What's the point in catching up, if you're just going to run yourself into the ground and have to spend more time off?" Yumi retaliated. Sachiko's irritated look faded and her eyes lowered as she smiled more. She reached out and took Yumi's hand. Binging it up to her lips she whispered a thank you.

"It's ok," Yumi smiled back. "It's what I'm here for, remember?" Sachiko chuckled gently as she rose to her feet and drew the girl into her arms. Yumi found a blush staining her cheeks as Sachiko kissed them.

"I mean it." Sachiko said in a whisper with her lips brushing against the pink bit of skin at the corner of the younger girl's mouth. "I couldn't do this without you, I really do love you." She said whilst pulling back enough to look into the girl's eyes. Yumi looked back up at her and what she saw was honest adoration. Before she could stop herself she raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed Sachiko on the lips. Just a gentle kiss with their lips placed motionlessly together.

Sachiko's heart skipped a beat in shock and happiness. It was a bold and new move but one that Sachiko herself had been wanting to make. Yumi pulled back, blushing with a vengance, but she didn't apologise.

"I really love you too." She said instead of an apology. In moments they were both sat in comfortable silence; Sachiko sipping her tea whilst Yumi looked over her work. It was just after Sachiko had finished her little break and was back to her work, when Yumi broke the silence.

"Onee-Sama... I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house on saturday night? We could watch movies and relax," She said with a nervous smile. Sachiko finished writting to the end of the paragraph before she turned to Yumi and kissed her cheek.

"I'd like that." She said as she started writting again. A few moments later she was packing up her stuff and heading towards the door.

"Would you like a lift home?" She asks and Yumi nods happily as Sachiko takes her hand.

* * *

The weekend can't come soon enough. Both girl's are nervously happy about the time they would be spending together. Sachiko worked harder than ever so that she wouldn't have to work over the weekend. When Saturday finally got there her stomach was doing nervous flips, and then a thought hit her. What if Yumi wanted to progress their relationship to something more? Would Yumi's parent's and brother be at home? She started to panic slightly as she sat down hard on her own bed. She hadn't descussed anything like that. To be perfectly honest they hadn't even mentioned going out, relationship wise, with each other. Maybe they could have that talk later. She tried to force herself to relax and put on a pacive face but it wasn't working. She was held up inside her own head over thinking everything as she walked out of her front door. She absently waved goodbye to her mum as she got into the car.

When she saw Yumi, however, she forgot all about the talk, and about her worries to be honest. The younger girl seemed to be her usual hyperactive little self as she jumped on Sachiko for a hug that made the older girl giggle. Yumi pulled her into the house and Sachiko saw that Yumi's mother and brother were sat in the livingroom chatting away with each other.

The night progressed with Yumi and Sachiko sat together on the soffa, watching harry potter with japanes subtitles, and talking whilst Yumi's mother cooked tea. Yukki had gone to his room to read due to his absolute hate for subtitled movies. He resurfaced when mrs Fukasawa called them in for tea and promptly disapeared again afterwards.

* * *

Mr Fukasawa walked in 3 hours late for tea and just in time to see Yumi asleep on the sofa with her Onee-Sama. His wife stopped beside him with a smile on her face and nodded her head gently towards their daughter who was placing a sweet kiss to the older girl's cheek in her sleep. Sachiko murmured something and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her securley.

"Our little girl's in love." Mrs Fukasawa whispers and her husbands eyes widened in shock. He turned to his wife and was about to say something when she gave him a very sharp look and motioned up the stairs. He followed her, leaving his only daughter in the arms of another girl.

"What was that look for?" He asked her. He knew he had to be very careful of what he was saying otherwise it would be him sleeping on the sofa, very much on his own.

"You were going to say something biggoted and selfish and you would have probably woken them up in doing so." His wife answered him with a stone like look on her face.

"No I wasn't. I don't mind who she goes out with." He says in a small voice as he looks towards the door.

"She's my little girl, I just worry about her. I don't want to see her hurt. That girl is going to marry who she has been told to marry. Our little girl will get her heart broken." He says and its his wifes turn to be shocked. She couldn't belive that the man she married was actually that perfect. He wasn't going to flip, he was worried for his daughter's well being.

"She'll be ok. Whether or not they are ment to be, our girl will be ok." She says to him as she gets ready for bed.

"Your tea is in the oven if you're hungry." and with that she gets into bed and leaves him to it. He walkes quietly back down the stairs and takes one last look at his little girl. His wife was right, she would be ok. She looked so peaceful and safe in Sachiko's arms. He grabbed a cover from the airing-cupboard and gently placed it over them before getting his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Saaa-Chaaaaan," Sei drawls out with an amused pout on her handsome face.

"What'cha doin'," She asks from the doorway to the Yamayuriki's meeting room. Sachiko was sat on the window seat staring out at god only knew what.

"Thinking," came the younger girl's reply. She sounded distant, and looked so upset Sei could almost feel her pain. Nobody should look that upset on their Gaduation day. Not even Youko and Eriko had looked that forlorn on their last days.

"What's going on Sachiko?" Sei finally sounded mature and it shocked Sachiko enough to make her look at the older girl. Moments slipped by as they looked at each other and it was sachiko who finally broke the silence.

"Where's Yumi?" She asks, just to recieve a knowing warm smile.

"She's with Youko, talking about some party tonight for two weirdo's who finally graduated." Sei shrugged as she moved into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Don't look so sad. You'll be fine, you're only going next door." She says and Sachiko shakes her head.

"That isn't the problem." Sachiko sighs and momentarily closes her eyes as she thinks everything over. She hadn't told anyone, especially not Yumi, but she had started to want more from the relationship. She had started wanting Yumi in ways that weren't innocent. They had been going out for months, so why shouldn't she want more from it? She just couldn't do it. She knew that she had to marry Kashiwagi when she turned 18, and she knew that she had to remain a virgin until that time, because they were sure to check her over before the wedding. It made her feel sick, that she had been offered to the boy in the name of business. It made her feel cheap but she couldn't do anything about that either. So she had to wait 2 more years before she could be intimate with Yumi, and would Yumi even want her then? She'd be married, but it would be a loveless marriage. Would Yumi then say no to her?

"My parents have moved the wedding back until i've finished college." She finally says to Sei who smiles.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" The older girl asks. Sachiko shakes her head, then pushes her fringe back out of her eyes before she continues.

"If the wedding was for the original date, then I could be with Yumi. I mean really _Be _with her. Instead I have to wait 2 more years." Sachiko looks back out of the window, embarrassed at her admition. There was no taking it back now though.

"Oh," Sei sounds amussed and a blush explodes up Sachiko's cheeks.

"It's good to know you're actually human." She jokes with Sachiko as she scrats at the back of her head with a cute, lopsided smile attached to her face.

"She's driving me insane Sei." Sachiko whispers as she turns to look at the mouse brown girl who once again looks serious.

"She doesn't understand how beautiful she is, or what it does to me when she jumps on me for a hug. Even just holding her hand. I feel like some sort of uncivilised barbarian around her." Her blush burns a deeper shade of red and this time Sei looks a little bit embarrassed.

"Sometimes i think i should just give her up. To stop prolonging the inevitable. I might have to give her up in the end anyway. It's just.... even thinking about it hurts. I can't give her up, it kills me... I'm so lost Sei." She pulls her knee's up to her chin and holds herself for fear that she might totally fall apart. In seconds Sei is hugging her and trying to comfort her, and Sachiko finds herself smiling inspit of the pain. Sei always seemed to find a way to cheer people up. A few short moments later and Sachiko was composed enough to go back to the others and the excitement that Yumi was projecting. She almost had her arms around Yumi when her driver interupted them.

"Miss Sachiko...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sachiko was fuming. She had wanted to spend the night with Yumi and their friends celebrating like they would be. So why in Maria-Sama's name were her parents demanding that she go back to the prison she had to call home? It was her graduation night, she should be allowed to spend it with her friends. Her teeth were firmly set together in a snarl that was highly un-beffiting for a lady as they pulled into the drive, and up to the house. She didn't wait for the driver, instead she pushed open her door and stormed up to the house. She flung open the front door and met her mother's sad eyes. Her snarl faultered and fell, forgetting it had ever been attached to such a beautiful face as Sachiko stepped forward.

"Mother?" She asked in naught but a whisper, as if scared a louder tone would shatter the older woman.

"Your Grandmother left a will. She wanted you to be at the reading on the night of your graduation. The solicitor rang earlier to arrange it. We had no idea she had left a will." Sachiko shivered inadvertantly. Her mother sounded so cold and unfeeling. Sachiko stepped forward to give her a hug, just to have her flinch away from her. They both looked stunned at the sudden, heartless motion. They just stood staring at each other for a moment before her mother turned her back on her and started walking away from her.

"The solicitor is in your father's office." The older woman said and Sachiko followed silently, hurting at the way her mother was treating her. It had been the same ever since her Grandmother had passed on. They treated her as if she wasn't their daughter anymore. She sat down next to her in her dad's office. Behind the desk was an aged man with smiling happy eyes, fuzzy white hair, a cleanly shaven face and a crisp suit. Only the wrinkles on his face gave you an idea of his age because his eyes looked so young.

"All here are we?" He asked. It was then that Sachiko noticed the old woman that had visited her Grandmother in the hospital. The last person to see her alive.

"Let's get started then shall we?" The old man said, but Sachiko had stopped paying attention to him. She just didn't understand what was going on. She had always imagined that a will would be read out in a dark depressing room by a sad subdued man. Yet they were in her father's office. It was brightly lit and comfortable. Her dad used to make her sit and do her homework in here so that he could be sure she wasn't messing around. Her eyes pricked with tears. It was bad enough that her Grandmother was gone. She couldn't visit her to talk about Yumi anymore. She couldn't tell her how she was feeling and now they were shoving the fact that she wasn't there anymore in her face. The only other person she wanted to speak to was at a graduation party she herself should have been at.

"And finally to my beautiful loving Granddaughter," The solicitor read, but Sachiko didn't hear him. She was too drawn into missing the two women she loved the most. How could her Grandmother leave her like this, with people who played at being parents when it suited them?

"Sachiko...?" The man asked yet she still didn't hear him. She couldn't even see him her eyes were that blurry with unshed tears. Her mother nudged her, startling her to attention and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You need to pay attention to this bit young lady." The solicitor said softly.

"And finally to my beautiful loving Granddaughter," He repeated and sachiko's heart got closer to breaking apart in her cheast.

"I leave her in sole possesion of my remaining two estates and the £1.5 million her grandfather left me. I also leave her the only piece of advice i wish i had taken myself. Follow your heart, not what your parents want you to do. I have given you the means now to take care of yourself do not marry that man you don't love him. Love who you want to. If your parents try to stop this, or wish to hurt you for it, their parts of this will shall be forfeited to you darling child. Live well and know that I am proud of you." The man stopped reading and looked into Sachiko's watery eyes. The room was silent other than the sound of Sachiko's stuttered breathing. She was trying to take it all in but she was so confused. There was so much grief and pain. It felt like she had lost her Grandmother all over again, but then there was so much happines. She had been freed. She could escape it all and be with Yumi. She didn't have to marry Sugaru. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. She sat there rubbing the endless flow of tears away as she sobbed and laughed uncomfortably all at the same time. The only person to try and comfort her was her Grandmother's friend. Her parents had risen to their feet in disgust and her father was talking to the solicitor. He was telling him that Sachiko might as well take their shares because if she couldn't do as he said then she was no child of his. He turned to Sachiko and told her she had half an hour to get her stuff and get out of his house. Her parents left the room and Sachiko took ten minutes to calm down in the old lady's arms.

"Could I ask for a lift please?" She asks the smiley, kind lawyer who nods.

"You can ask for anything you want. Your Grandmother ask that I become your Solicitor and look after your estate if need be for you. I'm at your service." He smiled at her. She nodded smiling through the last of her tears before she went upstairs and grabbed the only thing she could call her's. A panda teddy that Yumi had bought for her. 2 minutes later they were on the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sachiko knocked on the front door of Yumi's house and waited about 10 seconds. Yumi's father answered and imidietly let her past into the house. Everyone was sat around the kitchen table and they all stopped to look at Sachiko. Her face was blotchy from where she had cried so hard and Yumi was imediatly on her feet to see to her, but Sachiko stopped her. She looked to her girlfriend's parents and asked them if she could talk to them privately. They went into the livingroom where Sachiko started spurting out how much she loved their daughter and how she wanted to be with her. She explained everything that had happened that night and Yumi's parents were left in stunned silence at the end of it all. They had know that the two girls loved each other but they had no idea that it went as far as Sachiko was saying. Sachiko sat down, too exhausted to hold herself upright at that time. She waited for Yumi's parents to blow up in her face, shouting and screaming, but it didn't happen. Then before she knew what was happening she was wrapped up in mrs fuckazawa's arms. All the older woman said was.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**R&R please. This is the last Yumi and Sachiko chapter, we'll see who comes up next. thank you for reading xx Cressey  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo. Right sooooo much has been going on. I now have the internet up and running after god knows how many months. Living in my own flat with my own beautiful GF and the prettiest kitten EVER called trump. So forget the "Im back" from before, this is it. :D Enjoy :D

* * *

It was just a kiss. It was just a simple kiss, because that was what she wanted from me. I gave her what she wanted. As simple as the day is long. Except from the fact that she was going to Italy not long after. I gave her what she wanted and I didn't mind at first. Heck I dint mind at all for a good while. But then after that good while the dreams started. We were no longer stood where the kiss had originally taken place, but somewhere more comfortable. I started dreaming that her hands were holding my hips softly and her lips were the gentlest caress. Nothing spectacular I know, but they haunted me. They haunted me for weeks, then months, then a year passed and I was still waking up with a rush of air and my hair matted damp to my forehead. My whole body tingling for the want of that memory to no longer be in the past. I went about my days in college, working hard as always. I had friends. I wasn't the emotional wreck that everyone presumed I would be after Shiori. I matured, somewhat. I finished college, got a job.... started to let go and forget. 2 years, 3 years.... I started a serious relationship with a woman I worked with. We were good together. Then one day we were walking down the street, groceries in arm when a woman passes me, a split second our eyes meet, her sent fills my senses, my heart convulses in my chest and I drop my bags. Her name leaves my mouth in a whisper.

"Kanina." She stops and turns. Looks me in the eye. Her eyes widen, her face pails, my heart; oh god my heart is hammering away at my ribs. My Girlfriend stops a few feet away and shouts at me for wasting money by dropping our shopping. I don't care. 2 years of dreams, and another year of trying to let go and there she was in the flesh. Her feline eyes, looking me over and those lips, pursed, pressed together. I lick my lips, lost for words, and then.

"Its bin a while Satou Sei." Her voice is angel dust in my ears. Her eyes leave mine for a second to look at my girlfriend who is still ranting at me.

"Far too long if you ask me." She says. In the next instant she's reaching into her pocket, pulling out a small white card and pressing it into my hand.

"Ring me, we should catch up and go for a drink sometime." She says. I smile my most lopsided smile and shrug.

"I might just do that." I reply. We go our separate ways again. Her scent is lingering in my lungs. I pick up what I dropped and carried on walking to what I called home at that point. Toya was quiet the whole walk home. As soon as we got through the front door the questions started up.

"Who was she?"

"A friend from school."

"Why did you react like that?"

"I haven't seen her in years. I was shocked."

"You haven't ever mentioned her before."

"She's been in Italy for a good few years. There was nothing to talk about."

"What's her name?"

"Kanina Shizuka."

She stopped and looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Oh?" I asked. She looked as if I had betrayed everything we had ever been. Now believe it or not, I like being with Toya. I like making her laugh and smile, I hate making her cry. Right then there were silver streams trickling from the corners of her eyes and I ached because of it.

"Because you never mentioned it I just never bothered. I never thought she was real; just a part of some celebrity crush."

"What are you talking about?" I ask in astonishment.

"You say her name, once or twice a month you say it in your sleep. I just thought it was a fantasy in your head. She isn't just a celebrity to you though. You know her personally. You're close to her. The dreams are a sort of reality for you." She says as she completely breaks down in front of me. What am I supposed to do; deny it? I can't lie to her. I can see it coming. That doomed feeling sweeps through my gut. The end of this relationship has been set into motion by a chance meeting of a dream. I try to stop it, try to save us.

"I don't want her." I whisper.

"She is a part of my past. You're my here and now."

"But you're going to go meet her. Talk to her. Get close to her. Don't you read the news? She's in Japan for the foreseeable future."

"Toya don't do this." I whisper. It isn't her doing it really though is it. Stupid dreams.

"I'm sorry Sei." She gets up and just walks out. She doesn't pack her stuff.

"I'm going to stay at my sister's for a few days. I need to calm down. I'll be back for my things sometime." And that, as they say, is the end of that. I sit on the floor numb for a good half an hour. My bum is dead by the time I stand up and flop onto the sofa. My hand is in my pocket, clutching a piece of white cardboard. I pull it out and read the black writing. My mobile is in my hand and I'm dialling the number.

"Hello?" Her voice is the sweetest spice, golden ambrosia to the gods.

"I shouldn't have stopped in the street." I say in a harsh voice. She knows it's me.

"I shouldn't have left with just a kiss," She whispers back.

"Toya broke up with me." I whisper and I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"I didn't do anything." She says. I close my eyes and let the memory overtake me.

"You left with just a kiss." I say.

"Left me with the memory of just a kiss. It's what you wanted. I never told you I wanted more; wanted everything. You were going to Italy. I wasn't going to stand in your way."

"I wanted you to."

"And now?"

"I'm left with the memory of just a kiss. I dream of it. I ache for the want of it to be real." Her voice is caressing my senses and I'm lulled.

"Then why don't you make it real?"

"Satou Sei, you know I don't make such moves. If you want me come get me." And I can see those feline eyes smirking in that sultry way that only she can pull off. Within half an hour she's in my arms and the kiss is better than a memory.

* * *

Pweez review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Another completely strange coupling. XD

xx

* * *

I'm going to start my story with an animal analogy. I always tend to do things differently so here it goes. You know kittens look cute and fluffy. They waggle their bums when they're playing with you. All you can do it go "aaaaw" when they pounce.... and then they dig their claws and teeth into you and you suddenly see them for what they are; animals. They go on instinct and feelings and if something is waggling about in front of their eyes they're going to bite it, whether it be a finger, a toe, your nose... they're animals through and through.

Now I'm not calling this girl an animal, but she definitely has claws.

Hi, my name is Yoshino Shimazu. I go to school at Lillian girls' academy, and I am a part of the student council there. You have already heard of me, in the storeys before this one but you know nothing truly about me really. My best friend, rose sister, cousin, and neighbour is Rei Hasekura. She has been there for as long as I can remember; annoying me, looking after me, trying desperately to keep me out of trouble. She's in love with someone. She won't tell me who, but I don't mind because I'm in love with someone too. I'm not entirely sure on how it happened. My other best friends are Shimako Tōdō, Yumi Fukazawa, and Noriko Nijō. We are close I suppose, but we are each closer to someone else. Noriko is Shimako's rose sister, but she is my best friend, without a doubt.

It was any normal, random, uneventful day, when we were walking along one of many paths within the grounds of the school. Just plodding along, minding our own business, because we had a free period together, even though Noriko is a year below us. The sun is high in the sky, the grass is green at either side of us, the chapel not far behind us and sat on a wall smack bang in front of us is a group of girls. For a split second I could have sworn I saw a waft of smoke leave one of their lips. It couldn't have been though. So then why is another one of them lifting a stinking cancer stick up to their mouth and sucking on it? Fire burns through my veins. Not because we're in school; well partly because of that, but mainly because it is an absolutely vile habit. I confront them, they get mouthy, start spouting crap about the student council being run by dykes. One of the 5 blushes, the others all laugh at us. Before I get a chance to lose my temper, Noriko has lost it for me. My eyes bug as I watch her twist the leaders arm behind her back and march her back the way we had come. The other girl's all start shouting more abuse and following. I walk with Noriko in absolute awe and fascination at the fire burning in her eyes as she marches the girl right up to the head nun's office. She nocks, waits politely, goes in and stops. She's trying to compose herself quickly but she's too angry so I step in.

"Ma'am, we found this girl and four others smoking at the back of the chapel. We asked them politely to stop it, but they started shouting and making a ruckus, so we brought them to you to sort them out. Our authority obviously isn't enough to sort out such a situation." I say to the head. She is just sat in stunned silence at the girl still in Noriko's grasp. The stench of smoke was unmistakable, and the other four had just followed their leader right into the trouble they were about to face. After a few moments the head spoke, calmly as always.

"You may release her now Noriko, I'll take care of it from here." Seconds pass and Noriko finally let's go. We leave. Just like that we leave it all up to the head nun. Adrenalin is coursing through me as we walk in silence to the rose mansion. I can see Rei stood at the window talking to Shimako, Sachiko and Yumi. They see us and wave with smiles. I wave back but Noriko has her eyes fixed on the ground. We enter, go up to the room, Noriko keeps going. I call her back but she's out of sight, so I nip into the council room and tell them we'll be a moment. I follow her up to the attic space and look around. Its clean enough I suppose. A little dusty, but that was just from years of not being used.

"Noriko?" I ask. I see her stood at the circular stained glass window at the end of the long room. She's breathing deeply. Is she still so angry? Why? I step to her side, and she turns to look at me. Eye to eye and the fire is still there. She doesn't say a word. Before any understanding what so ever hits me, I'm pushed back. My back collides with an old wardrobe and I'm pinned there with her lips, feverishly glued to mine. Shock, amazement, everything, nothing…. My heart skips, one two three four, five….. nope there's nothing. My lungs start to ache and the darkness is closing in around me. I push her away from me, my knee's give way, I thump myself in the chest, one, two, three, four, five…. Bubump, bubump…. Safe. I look up at her. She's sat on the dusty floor looking horrified.

"Kinda took my breath away." I whisper with a smile, and pass out. When I wake up I'm laid on a bed in the nurse's office. Everyone is stood around looking worried. Rei looks like she's fuming quietly, Noriko looks like she's trying not to cry, or run.

"You scared us half to ruddy death." Rei is the first one to speak and it's in a harsh tone. I nod and apologize.

"What happened up there?" Yumi asks. I look at Noriko who winces and looks down.

"The dust," I think fast.

"Don't you lot have classes to go to?" I ask. They look at each other, then back at me. They all get up eventually with nods and go to leave. I catch Noriko's hand and pull her back down into her seat. The other's pretend not to notice and leave us be. Seconds later she's babbling apologies left right and center, about losing her temper and everything, especially about the attic.

"I was so angry, I didn't know what to do. I just needed to release some of it. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"So you were just using me?" I ask her. She looks even more mortified then.

"Would you have done the same if it was Shimako, or Yumi?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry I hurt you… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have done it because of that situation." Her voice is low, her eyes are sad, I smile.

"So you should have done it in a different situation?" I ask and she burns up pink. She looks away from me, no longer the ferocious girl that had frog marched the smoker to the heads office. It answered everything.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because the girl's were right." She murmured. She stands and leans over me. This time her kiss is gentle, right before she leaves to go back to class.

So there you have it boys and girls. I'm in love with Noriko Nijō. Do I wonder if it should have been Rei? Not at all. Do I wonder if Noriko should be with Shimako? You bet your ass I don't. Will we still be together in years to come? Pfft who knows? They say nothing lasts forever right? Kittens grow up into cats.

* * *

And review :D


End file.
